gta_libertyfandomcom-20200213-history
Catalina
'''Catalina' is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series appearing as a side character in GTA San Andreas and the main antagonist in GTA III. Biography Life until 1992 Catalina is mixed of Mexican and Colombian descent. She is cousin of Cesar Vialpando. She started her criminal activities sometime before 1992(setting of GTA San Andreas). 1992-Events of GTA San Andreas In 1992, CJ, a friend of Cesar was arrested and thrown in the middle of countryside. Cesar asked Catalina to meet Carl at The Welcome Pump in Dillimore, a small town in the Red County. Carl arrived there watching Catalina threatening two men with a knife to stay away from her. She quickly became girlfriend of CJ, but by her extreme behaviour with CJ just being with her because she was offering him jobs that gave him a good amount of money. The two robbed 4 "soft Targets" that are- *A gas station in Dillimore *A liquor store in Blyeberry *An inside betting shop in Montgamory *A bank at Palomino Creek Their relationship become strained as Carl was with her only for the money so that he can save his brother, Sweet, who was arrested and thrown into jail by LSPD. After the last robbery the two broke up. She then started dating Claude and made Claude race CJ in a loosing effort. Claude then had to hand over his garage in Doherty, San Fierro to CJ. After it throughout the storyline of GTA San Andreas she call CJ just to irritate him. 1992 to 2001 This section takes info from GTA Wiki. Catalina and Claude, after leaving San Andreas, begin a nine year journey to Liberty City, going through many American states committing bank robberies, including Texas and New Mexico. The two, however, continue on their journey to Liberty City, reaching their destination in October 2001. 2001 This section takes info from GTA Wiki. After arriving in Liberty City, Catalina begins discussions with and becomes the leader of the Colombian Cartel and, with some of their members (including Miguel) rob a bank in the city. After robbing the bank she kills an unnamed accomplice and shoots Claude, leaving him for dead, and explaining that he is 'small time', ending a nine year relationship. She continues her criminal activities with the Cartel, increasing the production of SPANK and attacking the Yakuza on Staunton Island and the Leone Family on Portland. During this period, Claude managed to escape from an LCPD convoy with, unintentionally, help from the Colombian Cartel (who were seeking to capture the Old Oriental Gentleman) and began working for Leone made man and nightclub/brothel owner Luigi Goterelli. After proving himself, Claude begins to work for the Family Don, Salvatore Leone, who has him follow Luigi's Sex Club 7 barman Curly Bob to Portland Harbor, where he is seen to sell Leone secrets to Catalina and Miguel. Salvatore then has Claude and 8-Ball destroy a freighter used by the Cartel to produce SPANK. Claude later flees to Staunton Island and begins to work for Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen who begins to attack the Cartel following the death of her brother Kenji at the hands of a 'Cartel assassin', which was really Claude working on orders from Donald Love. Love later sends Claude to collect a package from a construction site in Fort Staunton, where he once again meets Catalina and Miguel, with Catalina shooting Miguel in the back and escaping empty-handed. Asuka, desperate to exact revenge for her brother's death, begins to torture Miguel for information, with Claude then using the information to attack Cartel interests, including destroying stands selling SPANK run by the Uptown Yardies. Catalina, however, strikes back and kills both Asuka and Miguel, and kidnaps Maria Latore, using her as a hostage and demanding a $500,000 ransom be brought to the Cartel headquarters in Cedar Grove. Claude decides to take the ransom money to Catalina and manages to escape an ambush, set up by Catalina, who escapes in a helicopter and keeps Maria hostage. Claude follows Catalina to Cochrane Dam, where he destroys the helicopter with a rocket launcher, killing Catalina and severely weakening the Cartel. Personality Catalina is portrayed as a reckless and extremely aggressive psychotic woman, who even turns on close partners if they cease to be useful to her (as seen with Carl, Claude and Miguel). Some of Catalina's psyche is brought to light during her robberies with Carl Johnson, frequently shooting pedestrians, police, and anyone who gets in her way. She also seems to suffer from a Persecution Complex, possibly due to cruel treatment by her stepfather as a child, telling Carl, after he criticizes her use of extreme force, that "They had to die because YOU were slow and stupid, like a big fat brat that eats chocolates while his father gives nothing to his stepdaughter but stale bread!" Mission appearances ; GTA III * Introduction (Boss/Betrayal) * Cutting The Grass * Grand Theft Aero * Kingdom Come (Note) * Ransom (Boss/Note) * The Exchange (Boss/Killed) ; GTA San Andreas * First Date (Boss) * Tanker Commander (Boss) * King in Exile (Post-mission phone call) * First Base (Boss) * Against All Odds (Boss) * Gone Courting (Boss) * Local Liquor Store (Boss) * Made in Heaven (Boss) * Small Town Bank (Boss) * Farewell, My Love... * Ran Fa Li (Post-mission phone call) * N.O.E. (Post-mission phone call) * The Meat Business (Post-mission phone call) * Home Coming (Post-mission phone call) * End of The Line (Post-mission phone call) Category:GTA III Category:Characters in GTA III Category:Main Characters